


Be my girl!

by Remlundskan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, Soulmates, in front of a fire, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: What happened between dinner and Daryl leaving?Well, this, basically.Just a little thing, because I love them, and the bond betwen them trancends both love, family or friendship. They are one!Now be nice, this is my first time doing this pairing!





	

They ended up in front of the fire, sitting side by side, watching the flames. Together. After a while, her good food and the warmth of the fire made him drowsy. He knew he was safe with her. Hell, he was probably safer with her, right here, right now, than he had ever been with his brother.

Somehow, he ended up lying down, his head in her lap, her hand moving through his hair in a soothing motion.

She didn’t speak, nor did he. They had this thing between them, where they didn’t need to speak. He knew her, just like she knew him. They were one!

And that was the truth of it all, wasn’t it? In this sick, screwed up world, she was the only thing that made sense.

And he had lied to her.

She knew that, though. She had to. She always knew when he was lying. She might not know exactly what had happened, and he would be damned if he had to be the one to tell her, but she knew something was wrong.

But she didn’t say. She allowed him to lie to her, to ease her mind, to help her sleep at night. It’s what they did for each other, what they would always do for each other. He protected her, as she protected him.

No one would ever be able to understand what was between them, but he knew.

“You’re my girl!” he said, looking into the fire. The fingers combing through his hair never even stopped.

“I know!” she answered, softly and his heart started beating again.

He knew he couldn’t stay. If he lingered, he would stay for the night, and he couldn’t do that. If he stayed, she would ask more questions, she would press for more details and he would give in to temptation and he would tell her everything.

And she would be lost to him after that. He couldn’t do that to her. She deserved better. So he had to leave. Before it got too late.

And yet, he lingered, lying on the floor with his head in her lap, her fingers in his hair, feeling more safe than he ever had.

She was his haven! His girl! His fierce warrior queen!

He would give his life for her! She would hate him for it, but she’d be doing it alive and he could accept that.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah?”

“Me too!”

Had he spoken out loud? No, he was pretty sure that had all been said in the privacy of his own head. So how did she know?

The same way she always knew everything, of course… They were one!

He didn’t like the thought of her dying, though. It made his stomach ache. That alone told him that it was time to leave. He had to!

She understood. She always understood. She didn’t even say anything when he got up from the floor. She didn’t even ask when he went to get his things. She just stood up, straightened her clothes and went over to the door.

She was his girl! She was his, as he was hers. It was just how it was supposed to be.


End file.
